The Adventure Of Johnathon Rice:End Game
by johnbrinarice
Summary: this Johnathon's final adventure in the adventures of Johnathon rice final season, Johnathon and gang must going one last ride to get the infinity stones and save the universe from Thanos before it too late... for Johnathon rice. or wrest of people
1. Chapter 1

_The screen first panels up to an arrow being nocked into a bow. The archer behind firmly grips it tight as it was aiming towards the target. The camera reveals Clint Barton holding up a few arrows while mentoring his daughter, Lila Barton, on shooting one._]

**CLINT: **Okay, hold on. Don't shoot. You see where you're going?

**LILA**: Mhm.

**CLINT: **Okay, now let's worry about how you get there. _[Clint corrects his daughter's foot to the proper position, and adjusts her shooting stance.]_

**CLINT: **Put your foot this way. Here. Can you see?

**LILA**: Yeah.

**CLINT: **You sure?

**LILA: **Mhm. _[Clint pushes Lila's hair in front of her face while covering her left eye.]_

**CLINT: **How about now?

[_Both Lila and Clint giggle, as the camera panels into a long shot showing a target nailed on a tree, and the rest of Barton family having a picnic in the field._]

**CLINT: **Alright. Ready your fingers.

**COOPER: **Nice.

**LAURA: **Nice throw, kiddo.

**COOPER: **You go.

**LAURA: **Hey, you guys want mayo or mustard, or both? _[Camera switches to Lila who then proceeds to look at Clint.]_

**LILA: **Who wants mayo on a hotdog?

**CLINT: **Probably your brothers.

_[Clint looks at his wife, Laura]_

**CLINT: **Uh, two mustard, please! Thanks, mama. _[Camera switches to Laura facing Nathaniel]_

**LAURA: **Mayo or mustard?

**NATHANIEL: **How about ketchup?

**LAURA: **Ketchup? _[Camera switches back to Clint and his daughter]_

**CLINT: **Mind your elbow. _[Lila releases the arrow and it hits the target directly in the bullseye.]_

**CLINT: **Hahaha! Good job, Hawkeye. Go get your arrow.

**LAURA: **Hey guys! Enough practice, soup's on!

**CLINT: **Alright, we're coming; we're hungry. _[Clint looks behind him, but there's no one there, but dust being blown away by the wind.]_

**CLINT: **Lila, let's go. _[Clint starts to look around]_

**CLINT: **Lila? _[Clint starts to move and look around, and pick up the bow she had.]_

**CLINT: **Honey? Hey, babe! Babe? Babe? Boys? Boys? Laura?

_[Lightning crackles]_

[**SOMEWHERE IN SPACE]**

_[Opening sequence begins with Dear Mr. Fantasy playing]_

_[Scene switches to Nebula and Tony on the ship playing paper football]_

**NEBULA: **Wrra! _[Nebula, frustrated, puts her hands in a fighting stance while looking at Tony]_

**TONY: **You don't need to do that. Because uh... you're just holding position. _[Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**TONY: **Oh yeah, that was close. _[Nebula once again flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**TONY: **That's a goal. You're now one apiece.

**NEBULA: **I would like to try again. _[Nebula flicks a paper football towards Tony]_

**TONY: **We tied up. Feel the tension? It's fun.

_[Tony poorly flicks a paper football towards Nebula]_

**TONY: **That was terrible. Now you have a chance to win. _[Nebula flicks the paper football towards Tony]_

**TONY: **And... you've won. Congratulations. _[Tony reaches his hand out to shake Nebula's hand]_

**TONY: **Fair game. Good sport. _[Nebula shakes Tony's hand]_

**TONY: **Have fun?

**NEBULA: **It was fun.

_[Camera switches to see Iron Man's busted helmet. Tony Stark's hand reaches forward to turn on the helmet. We pan out to see that he's sitting on the floor of a gloomyBenatar. The weight of the recent events of INFINITY WAR evident in Tony's posture. He taps the helmet with a sigh.]_

**TONY:** This thing on? _[The helmet scans Tony. Tony leans against the wall while taking deep breaths. He looks weak and malnutrition.]_

**TONY:** Hey, Miss Potts... Pep.

**TONY: **If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker. I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so.

**TONY:** Today is day 21, uh 22. _[Cut to Tony standing at a window to stare out in space, waiting for his impending doom to arrive.]_

**TONY: **You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The infection's run its course, Thanks to the blue meanie back there. _[Cut to a shot of Nebula sitting in the back of the Benatar.]_

**TONY:** You'd love her. Very practical. Only a tiny bit sadistic. Some fuel cells were cracked during battle, but we figured out a way to reverse the ion charge to buy ourselves about 48 hours of time. _[A shot of Tony and Nebula working on the fuel cells of the Benatar.]_

**TONY:** But it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7 -11. Oxygen will run out tomorrow. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt. I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I will think about you. It's always you.

_[With that, Tony turns the helmet off. He rubs his thumb over the left eye, and then leans down, to what would be his last sleep. Nebula walks over to him, and carries him to Drax's seat, and lies him there. She walks away dejected.]_

_[Cut to a shot of Tony's face, which for the first time shows age and weakness. There is a light on his face, which grows brighter and brighter until he's forced to open his eyes. The camera pans around to the light source, which is slowly revealed to be CAPTAIN MARVEL.]_

_[A bathroom in the Avengers compound. We see Steve Rogers holding a blade, having just shaved off his beard. He sighs and looks into a side mirror. The mirror suddenly starts shaking, slowly at first, and then severely. Cut to the yard in the Avengers Compound, we see Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes walking out looking at something, the Benatar carried by Captain Marvel as she lands the spacecraft. The landing gears deploy as they touch down. The entry hatch opens, and Tony and Nebula walk out, Tony being supported by Nebula. Steve runs to Tony to help him stand up. Tony grips Steve's arm as he joins him.]_

**TONY:** I couldn't stop him.

**STEVE: **Neither could I.

**TONY STARK :** I lost the kid.

**STEVE ROGERS: **Tony, we lost.

**TONY STARK :** Is ummm... _[Tony struggles to ask about Pepper.]_

**PEPPER POTTS : **Oh my God! _[She and Tony embrace.]_

**TONY STARK : **It's okay. _[In the Avengers Compound. The heroes are sitting in a living room area. Tony is sitting at a table, getting blood for healing.]_

**NATASHA ROMANOFF: **It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth. World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... exactly what he said he was going to do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures.

**TONY STARK : **Where is he now? Where?

**STEVE ROGERS :** We don't know. He just opened a portal and walked through.

_[Cut to a shot of a sullen-looking Thor, sitting on a bench, seemingly deep in thought.]_

**TONY STARK :** What's wrong with him?

**ROCKET :** Yeah, he's pissed. He thinks he failed. Which of course he did, but there's a lot of that's goin' around, ain't there?

**TONY STARK : **Honestly, until this exact second, I thought you were a Build-A-Bear.

**ROCKET :** Maybe I am.

**STEVE ROGERS :** We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Tony, you fought him.

**TONY STARK :** Who told you that? I didn't fight him. No, he wiped my face with a planet while the Bleecker Street Magician gave away the stone. That's what happened. There was no fight.

**STEVE ROGERS :** Did he give you any clues, any coordinates, anything?

**TONY STARK :** Pfft! I saw this coming a few years back. I had a vision. I didn't wanna believe it. Thought I was dreaming.

**STEVE ROGERS : **Tony, I'm gonna need you to focus.

**TONY STARK :** And I needed you. As in past tense. That trumps what you need. It's too late buddy. Sorry. You know what I need? _[Tony stands, pushing things off the table with a clatter. Everyone winces at the noise.] _I need to shave. And I believe I remember telling _you_, Cap.

_[Tony goes for Steve. Rhodey quickly comes in front of him, trying to stop him.]_

**RHODEY :** Tony, Tony, Tony, stop!

**TONY STARK :** Otherwise what we needed was a suit of armor around the world! Remember that? Whether it impacted our precious freedom or not- _that's_ what we needed!

**STEVE ROGERS :** Well, that didn't work out, did it?

**TONY STARK :** I said, "we'll lose". You said, "We'll do that together too." And guess what, cap? We lost. You weren't there. But that's what we do, right? Our best work after the fact? We're the Avengers, we're the _A_vengers. Not the _Pre_vengers, right?

**RHODEY :** Okay, you made your point. Just sit down, ok?

**TONY STARK :** Nah, nah, nah. _[He pushes Rhodey away]_ Here's my point.

**RHODEY :** Sit down!

**TONY STARK :** [Referring to Carol] She's great, by the way. We need you. You're new blood.

**RHODEY :** Tony!

**TONY STARK :** Bunch of tired old mills! I got nothing for you, cap! I got no coordinates, no clues, no plan, no options. Zero. Zip. Nada. No trust. _Liar_.

_[Steve looks affected by Tony's words. The old friends just gaze at each other. After a moment, Tony rips his Arc Reactor from his chest and shoves it into Steve's hand.]_

**TONY STARK :** Here, take this. You find him, and you put that on. You hide.

_[Tony falls to the ground. Steve is by his side and everyone is starting to gather.]_

**RHODEY** **:** Tony!

**TONY STARK :** I'm fine. I...

_[Tony falls into a heap, unconscious.] _

_[Cut to a shot of Tony on a bed, with Pepper at his side.]_

**RHODEY :** Bruce gave him a sedative. He's gonna be out for the rest of the day.

**CAROL DANVERS : **You guys take care of him. And I'll bring Xorrian Elixir when I come back.

**NATASHA ROMANOFF :** Where are you going?

**CAROL DANVERS :** To kill Thanos.

**NATASHA ROMANOFF : **Hey, you know, we usually work as a team around here, and between you and I, we're also a little fragile.

**STEVE ROGERS : **We realize out there is more of your territory, but this is our fight too.

**RHODEY :** Do you even know where he is?

**CAROL DANVERS :** I know people who might.

**NEBULA : **[_Standing behind Carol_] Don't bother. I can tell you where Thanos is. Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me. Then when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask "where would we go once his plan was complete?". His answer was always the same: To the Garden.

**RHODEY :** That's cute, Thanos has a retirement plan.

**STEVE ROGERS :** So where is he then?

**ROCKET : **When Thanos snapped his fingers, Earth became ground zero for a power surge of ridiculously cosmic proportions. No one's ever seen anything like it... Until two days ago. _[A hologram of a planet pops up, with a shockwave visibly traversing the surface.] _On this planet.

**NEBULA : **Thanos is there.

**NATASHA ROMANOFF :** He used the stones again.

me: great now he going end universe as we know it.

**BRUCE BANNER : **Hey, Hey, we'd be going in short-handed, you know.

**RHODEY :** Look, he's still got the stones, so...

**CAROL DANVERS :** So let's get him... We'll use them to bring everyone back.

**RHODEY :** Just like that?

**STEVE ROGERS :** Yeah, just like that.

_[Steve and Carol share a knowing look.]_

**NATASHA ROMANOFF : **Even if there's a small chance that we can undo this... I mean we owe it to everyone who's not in this room to try.

**BRUCE BANNER :** If we do this, how do we know it's gonna end any differently than it did before?

**CAROL DANVERS :** Because before, you didn't have me.

me: Hey, new girl, everyone here is about that superhero life. And if you don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time.

Sabrina: Johnathon! so being mean to her.

me: i sorry! i just need her understand..

**CAROL DANVERS :** There are a lot of other planets in the universe. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys. plzz your the hero of the light, i know who you are..Johnathon rice.

_[Thor, who has been eating a snack behind all this time, stands up and walks over to Carol. He holds his hand up, and catcher Stormbreaker as it flies over to him, missing Carol by inches. But Carol doesn't even flinch, instead smiling at the God of Thunder.]_

**THOR :** I like this one. she my personal favorite..

Sharon: Johnathon...

me:Let's go get this son of a bitch.

**THE ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE: ENDGAME**

**NEXT EP **


	2. Chapter 2

__[Cut to a shot of everyone except for Tony aboard the Benatar.]__

****ROCKET : ****Okay, who here hasn't been to space?

__[Nat, Cap, and Rhodey raise their hands.]__

****RHODEY :**** Why?

****ROCKET :**** You better not throw up on my ship.

****NEBULA : ****Approaching jump in 3... 2... 1!

__[The ship jumps forward into a wormhole, and we see Steve holding onto his seat for dear life. The ship slows down, and the ship hovers in orbit of the planet seen in the hologram previously. Captain Marvel hovers in front of the Benatar.]__

****CAROL DANVERS :**** I'll head down for ground recon.

__[A shot of the passengers inside the Benatar preparing for the impending confrontation.]__

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** This is gonna work, Steve.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** I know it will.

__[We see Steve holding a compass with an image of Peggy Carter.]__

****STEVE ROGERS : ****Because I don't know what I'm going to do if it doesn't.

me: god I know going sucks for this..

Sabrina: Johnathon e going make this right, right?

( I hold Sabrina hand )

me: yeah!

__[Captain Marvel approaches the Benatar.]__

****CAROL DANVERS:**** No satellites, no ships, no armies, no ground defenses of any kind. It's just him.

****NEBULA :**** Then that's enough.

me: then let's go kick thanos ass!

_[Suddenly, Captain Marvel flies through the roof, knocking Thanos down, and grabbing his neck. Bruce in the Hulkbuster armor bursts from the ground, and grabs Thanos' Infinity Gauntlet arm. Thor flies in and slices off the Infinity Gauntlet. Rhodey flies down with Rocket and aims guns on Thanos' head.]_

_[Captain America walks in his Winter Soldier Outfit, with Natasha, me, sabrina, and _Sharon _right behind him, staring murderously at Thanos. Rocket goes over to the sliced off Infinity Gauntlet, and kicks it over, as everyone realizes that there are no stones in it.]_

****ROCKET : ****Oh no.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Where are they?

****CAROL DANVERS :**** Answer the question!

Me: WHERE ARE DAMN INFINITY STONES MAN!

[ I GRAB thanos chest with all might]

**STEVE ROGERS : Johnathon calm down..**

**CAROL DANVERS :** just chill out Johnathon.

me: fine.

****THANOS : ****The universe required correction. After that, the stones served no purpose, beyond temptation.

****BRUCE BANNER :**** You murdered trillions!

****THANOS :**** You should be grateful.

****NATASHA ROMANONFF : ****Where are the stones?

****THANOS :**** Gone. Reduced to atoms.

****BRUCE BANNER : ****You used them two days ago!

****THANOS :**** I used the stones to destroy the stones. It nearly... killed me. But the work is done. it always will be. I am inevitable.

me: really man... that all you say.. I am inevitable.

**THANOS : that right... prince Johnathon rice of **Ephedia.

[ I was in shock after he say " **prince Johnathon rice of **Ephedia."]

**RHODEY :** We have to tear this place apart, he-he-he has to be lying. and Johnathon is prince... that not right?

**NEBULA :** My father is many things. A liar is not one of them. and yes Johnathon... you are **prince of **Ephedia.

me: my god ….

Sabrina: your monster!

**THANOS :** Ah, thank you, daughter. Perhaps I treated you too harshly. and Johnathon... you might be hero of the light, but you will never be king like your father was be-

_[We cut to see Thor, his face filled with rage as he raises to summon Stormbreaker, and before anyone can stop him, SLICES Thanos' head off. Thanos' limp body falls to the floor.]_

_me ( crying): ggggggggggg hmmmmmm GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

**CAROL DANVERS :** Johnathon it ok!

[ steve and others cheering me up and sabrina as was]

****ROCKET :**** What... What did you do?

__[Thor looks broken, realizing what he has done.]__

****THOR : ****I went for the head.

__[Thor slowly walks out of the shed, no real purpose in his steps as the screen blurs to nothingness.]__

**_**_FIVE_**_**

**_**_[A pause]_**_**

**_**_YEARS_**_**

**_**_[pause]_**_**

**_**_LATER_**_**

__[We see shots of New York City, seemingly abandoned. There are a lot of boats gathered around a dock, all abandoned. A baseball stadium comes into view, with no life present at all. The aftermath of the Decimation is evident, and Earth has not coped well.]__

__[Cut to an abandoned cafe, with a poster on the wall labeled "WHERE DO WE GO, NOW THAT THEY'RE GONE?". A therapy session is taking place, with Steve Rogers and seven other people discussing life as it is now. Right now, a man (Joe Russo) is talking about returning to normal life.]__

****MAN #1 : ****So I, uh... Went on a date the other day. First time in five years, you know? Sit there, dinner... I didn't know what to talk about.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** What did you talk about?

****MAN #1 :**** Same old crap, you know? How things have changed, and... my job, his job... How much we miss the Mets. Then things get quiet... He cried as they were serving the salads.

****MAN #2 :**** How about you?

****MAN #1 :**** I cried... just before dessert. But I'm seeing him tomorrow, so...

****STEVE ROGERS : ****That's great. You did the hardest part. You took the jump, you didn't know where you were gonna come down. __[Another man during the therapy session is seen starting to tear up.]__ And that's it. That's those little brave baby steps you gotta take. To try and become whole again. To try and find purpose. I went in the ice in '45 right after I met the love of my life. Woke up 70 years later. You got to move on. Got to move on. The world is in our hands. It's left to us guys, and we have to do something with it. Otherwise... Thanos should have killed us all.

[****Screen Title: SAN FRANCISCO]****

__[The camera pans to San Francisco Bridge, all the way to a self-storage facility with a sign saying "__**__U-STORE It__**__, SELF STORAGE", with its interior filled stored stuff and junk until it spots Luis' van from "Ant-Man and the Wasp", behind a metallic fence with a label named "LANG". A rat crawls over the van's rear windshield and accidentally activates the controls for opening the Quantum Realm, haphazardly activating the Quantum Realm. The rear door busts open, flinging Lang outside the van.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****__[grunts as he pushes away a cushion out of his body, and deactivates the helmet, but still grunting in pain, as he sweeps away sparks from an electrical failure out of his suit, then try to stand up.] __What the hell?

__[He manages to stand up, as another electrical failure sparks out of his gauntlets, and now looks around in a confused look.] __

****SCOTT LANG : ****Hope?

__[Inside a security office, a security guard (Ken Jeong) reading a book as he looks upon his security screen, seeing something going on in one of the storage facilities. In the cameras, it shows Lang in his casual clothing, shouting, waving a sign with the word "HELP" written on it.]__

__[Outside the facility, he pulls out a pushcart and looks back seeing the guard giving a stern look from far. He walks around until reaching his hometown, finding a post filled with MISSING posters, abandoned houses, a wrecked car, nothing but desolation. He then sees a kid in a bike pass by.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****__[yells] __Kid! Hey kid!

__[The kid stops his bike as he stares back in a serious look.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****What the hell happened here?

__[The kid still stares at him and is almost about to tear up, but immediately turns away from him and move on. Lang still gives the same confused look, as he arrives in somewhat a memorial called "THE VANISHED", with all the names of the people who became victims of the Decimation. As Lang arrives on one of the engraved stones, he immediately drops the handle in shock.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****No. Please. Please, please. __[moves on to check the other side of the engraved stone] __No, no, no. No. __[Lang excuses aside a young couple as he keeps on checking another engraved stone if her daughter hadn't had her name on one.] __Excuse me, sorry. No, Cassie, no.

__[The camera keeps panning and switching as Lang checks the rest of engraved stones if her daughter's name was in one.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****__[in a mantra-like] __Please, please, please, please... No, Cassie. __[Lang looks at the engraved stone in shock, revealing his name in it.]__

****SCOTT LANG: ****What?

__[Scott is now seen running across the memorial, then to his hometown, only to ring a doorbell at his house, bang on the door, and try opening the door, but is found locked. Then, he sees a feminine figure appear out of a hallway inside. The figure gets closer, revealing a woman in a purple sweater, with her hand pushing towards the glass door's window, and her face filled with amazement, as she unlocked the door. It was Lang's daughter, Cassie, now a grown-up teen since the last five years.]__

__[Cassie, who hasn't seen him for five years, holds up his face in an emotional sight and starts to smile tearfully. Lang does the same.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****Cassie?

****CASSIE LANG : ****Dad? __[Both of them emotionally hug each other as both dad and daughter had reunited. Then Lang shoves her back, realizing that her daughter is now a full-grown teenager.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****You're so big!

__[Both dad and daughter share a hug once more.]__

__[The camera cuts to a sunset in San Francisco, showing a metal face with a sign saying in its headings, "__**__RESTRICTED AREA, DO NOT ENTER__**__" with the subtext, "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT, SECURITY ID OR ESCORT REQUIRED", then cuts to a scene inside a new Avengers facility, someone cutting the two bread with peanut butter filling into a couple of triangles, as someone else was speaking. The camera pans up to Romanoff, now having red, long hair, over-coloring her blonde streaks, hearing Rocket Raccoon out about his status so far.]__

****ROCKET : ****Yeah, we boarded that highly suspect warship that Danvers pinged.

__[The camera cuts showing a few of the Avengers in holographic calls from the left to right, respectively: Nebula and Rocket Raccoon, Okoye, Danvers with a tomboyish haircut, and Rhodes.]__

****NEBULA : ****It was an infectious garbage scowl.

****ROCKET : ****So, thanks for the hot tip. __[turns to Danvers and replies back with a smirk]__

****CAROL DANVERS : ****Well, you were closer.

****ROCKET : ****Yeah. And we smell like garbage.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****__[turns to Okoye] __You get a reading on those tremors?

****OKOYE : ****It was a mild subduction under the African plate.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Do we have a visual? How are we handling it?

****OKOYE : ****Nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. We handle it by not handling it.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****__[turns to Danvers] __Carol, are we seeing you here next month?

****CAROL DANVERS : ****Not likely.

****ROCKET : ****__[realizing that she got a new haircut] __What, you gonna get a new haircut?

****CAROL DANVERS : ****__[irritated] __Listen fur-face, I'm covering a lot of territory. The things that are happening on Earth, are happening everywhere, on thousands of planets.

****ROCKET : ****__[murmurs to himself] You took a__ point, you took a point.

****CAROL DANVERS : ****So you might not see me for a long time.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Alright. Uh, well. This channel is always active. So, anything goes sideways... anyone's making trouble where they shouldn't... comes through me.

****ROCKET : ****Okay.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Alright. __[One by one, the Avengers cut off their calls one by one...]__

****CAROL DANVERS : ****Good luck. __[cuts off call]__

__[except for Rhodes. Nat sighs exhausted, and sits down, as she notices Rhodes still online in the call.]__

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Where are you?

****RHODEY : ****Mexico. The federales found a room filled with bodies. Looks like a bunch of cartel guys. Never even had the chance to get their guns off.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****It's probably a rival gang.

****RHODEY : ****Except it isn't. __[Nat realizes something.] __It's definitely Barton. What he's done here, what he's been doing for the last few years... I mean, the scene that he left...__[Nat starts to show signs of sadness as she gradually tears up.] __I gotta tell you, there's a part of me that doesn't even want to find him.

__[In an abrupt moment of silence, she tries to chew her tears and emotional feelings as she eats a sandwich.]__

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Will you find out where he's going next?

****RHODEY : ****Nat...

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****Please.

****RHODEY : ****__[reluctantly] __Okay. __[then Rhodes cuts off his]__

__[Nat starts to cry as she tries to hold back her tears miserably.]__

****STEVE ROGERS : ****You know I'd offer to cook you dinner but you seem pretty miserable already. __[Out of nowhere, Roger slumps over a bookshelf, in the same mood as he is in the therapy session, as Nat wipes off the tears off her face.]__

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****You here to do your laundry?

****STEVE**** ****ROGERS : ****To see a friend.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****__[referring to herself] __Clearly, your friend is fine.

****STEVE ROGERS : ****You know I saw a pod of whales when I was coming up the bridge.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****In the Hudson?

****STEVE ROGERS : ****There's fewer ships, cleaner water.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****You know, if you're about to tell me to look on the bright side. Um... I'm about you to hit you in the head with a peanut butter sandwich. __[jokingly smiles, as Rogers does the same]__

****STEVE ROGERS : ****__[Walks and talks to her...] __Sorry. Force of habit. __[...and throws his jacket, then sits down on another chair.]__

****STEVE ROGERS : ****You know, I keep telling everyone they should move on and... grow. Some do. But not us.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****If I move on, who does this?

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Maybe it doesn't need to be done.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** __[Deep in her thoughts]__ I used to have nothing. Then I got this. This job... this family. And I was... I was better because of it. And even though... they're gone... I'm still trying to be better.

****STEVE ROGERS : ****We both need to get a life.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** __[Smiling] __You first.

__[A camera footage pops up in front of them, showing Scott Lang with his Quantum Realm Van behind him.]__

****SCOTT LANG :**** Uh...Oh! Hi. Hi! Is anyone home? This is Scott Lang. We met a few years ago, at the airport? In Germany? I got really big, and I had my mask on. You wouldn't recognize me.

****STEVE ROGERS : ****__[Standing up]__ Is this an old message?

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** __[Also standing up]__ It's the front gate.

****SCOTT LANG :**** Ant-man? Ant-man, I know you know that. I need to talk to you guys.

__[Cut to Scott inside the Avengers Compound, pacing worriedly in front of Steve and Natasha.]__

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Scott. Are you okay?

****SCOTT LANG :**** Yeah. I'm fine.

__[He struggles to ask about something. He finally blurts it out.]__

****SCOTT LANG :**** Have either of you ever studied Quantum Physics?

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** Only to make conversation.

****SCOTT LANG :**** Alright. So... five years ago, right before Thanos, I was in a place called the Quantum Realm. The Quantum Realm is like its own microscopic universe. To get in there, you have to be incredibly small. Hope, she's my... She was my... __[struggling to not tell the entire truth about their relationship]__ She was supposed to pull me out. And then Thanos happened, and I got stuck in there.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** I'm sorry. That must've been a very long five years.

****SCOTT LANG :**** Yeah, but that's just it. For me, it was five hours.

__[Steve and Nat share a quick bewildered glance.]__

****SCOTT LANG : ****See, the rules of the Quantum Realm aren't like they are up here. Everything is unpredictable. Is that anybody's sandwich? I'm starving.

__[He strides over to pick up Nat's sandwich, and bites into it.]__

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Scott, what are you talking about?

****SCOTT LANG :**** What I'm saying is, time works differently in the Quantum Realm. The only problem is right now, we don't have a way to navigate it. But what if we did? I can't stop thinking about it. What if, we could somehow control the chaos, and we could navigate it? What if there was a way to enter the Quantum Realm at a certain point in time but then exit at another point in time? Like... Like before Thanos.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Wait, are you talking about a time machine?

****SCOTT LANG : ****No. No, of course not. No, not a time machine. It's more like a... Yeah, a time machine. I know it's crazy. But I can't stop thinking about it. There's gotta be some way... No, it's crazy.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** I get e-mails from a raccoon, so nothing sounds crazy anymore.

****SCOTT LANG**** ****:**** So who do we talk to about this?

[ johnathon's house with sabrina as my wife with johnathon jr and sabrina jr]

johnathon. jr: daddy are you ok?

me: yeah daddy fine...

sabrina: come on daddy need time alone.

me: ok mommy!

( Johnathon jr play is toys)

sabrina: Johnathon I know hard but look I sure we find way...

me: yeah.. I miss my firnds.

sabrina: me too... but we need move on Johnathon.

[ sabrina hugs me on my back]

__[We cut to a cabin in the woods, at the bank of a lake. We see Tony Stark sitting outside what looks like a tiny shed.]__

****TONY STARK : ****Chow time! __[He seems to be speaking to someone unknown by the audience.] __Morgoona? Morgan H. Stark. Want some lunch?

****MORGAN STARK : ****Define lunch or be disintegrated. __[She puts on a silver and blue helmet similar to Iron Man's]__

__[A girl with long dark hair walks out in front of Tony. This is Morgan Stark, Tony and Pepper's daughter. She looks to be about 3-4 years of age.]__

****TONY STARK :**** You should not be wearing that, okay? That is part of a special anniversary gift I'm making for Mom. __[Takes the helmet off Morgan's head. She emerges out smiling mischievously.]__

****MORGAN STARK : ****Okay.

****TONY STARK : ****There you go. Are you thinking about lunch? Want a handful of crickets?

****MORGAN STARK :**** No.

****TONY STARK :**** That's what you want. How did you find this?

****MORGAN STARK :**** Garage.

****TONY STARK :**** Really? Were you looking for it?

****MORGAN STARK : ****No. I found it though.

****TONY STARK :**** You like going to the garage, huh? So does daddy. It's fine, actually. Your mom never wears anything I buy her.

__[They start walking towards the house, but Tony notices a black Audi pulling coming to a stop a few meters away. Steve, Nat, and Scott get out of the car. Tony sighs. He is not looking forward to the discussion about to take place.]__

****SCOTT LANG :**** __[Cut to after Scott's plan has been explained to Tony] __Now, we know what it sounds like...

****STEVE ROGERS : ****Tony, after everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?

****TONY STARK : ****Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition. Can we agree on that?

__[Scott, Steve and Nat all look puzzled. Science is barely any of their fields.]__

****STEVE ROGERS : ****Thank you.

****TONY STARK : ****In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home.

****SCOTT LANG :**** I did.

****TONY STARK :**** No, you accidentally survived. It's a billion to one cosmic fluke. And now you wanna pull off a... What do you call it?

****SCOTT LANG : ****__[Trying to hide his pride]__ A time heist?

****TONY STARK :**** Yeah, a time heist. Of course, why didn't we think of this before? Oh, because it's laughable? Because it's a pipedream?

****SCOTT LANG :**** The stones are in the past. We can go back and get them.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** We can snap our own fingers. We can bring everyone back.

****TONY STARK :**** Or screw it up worse than he already has, right?

****STEVE ROGERS :**** I don't believe we would.

****TONY STARK :**** Gotta say, sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safely execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise.

****SCOTT LANG :**** Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel. That means no talking to our past selves, no betting on sporting events -

****TONY STARK :**** I'm gonna stop you right there, Scott. Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back To The Future?

****SCOTT LANG :**** __[embarrased] __No.

****TONY STARK :**** Good. You had me worried there. 'Cause that'd be horse shit. That's not how quantum physics works.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF :**** Tony... We have to take a stand.

****TONY STARK :**** We did stand. And yet, here we are.

****SCOTT LANG :**** I know you got a lot on the line. You got a wife, a daughter. But I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, now we have a chance to bring her back. Bring everyone back. And you're telling me that won't even...

****TONY STARK :**** That's right, Scott, I won't. Even. Got a kid.

__[Morgan runs to her dad, who picks her up.]__

****MORGAN STARK : ****Mommy told me to come and save you.

****TONY STARK :**** Good job. I'm saved. __[Turning to face Cap, Nat and Scott.] __I wish you'd come here to ask me something else. Anything else. Honestly, I... I missed you guys, it was... Oh, and table's set for six.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** Tony, I get it. And I'm happy for you, I really am. But this is a second chance.

****TONY STARK :**** I got my second chance right here, Cap. I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch.

__[We see Cap, Nat and Scott walking back to their car outside Tony's house.]__

****NATASHA ROMANOFF : ****He's scared.

****STEVE ROGERS :**** He's not wrong.

****SCOTT LANG :**** Yeah, but I mean, what are we gonna do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?

****STEVE ROGERS :**** No, I wanna do it right. We're gonna need a really big brain.

****SCOTT LANG :**** __[Incredulous, pointing to Tony's house]__ Bigger than his?

next part


	3. Chapter 3

**in cabin... me and sabrina relax in bed thinking about what we do... if world is going blow up for good... **

**me: god what if he right about me? that i am ****prince of **Ephedia?

sabrina: it doesn't matter, you both same as you are...

( i look at her while i hold her arms)

me: thanks...sabrina.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** __[dropping the act]__ No, I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now.

****SCOTT LANG:**** Yeah! Wh...How? Why?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Five years ago, we got our asses beaten. Except it was worse for me. Because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost, then Banner lost. Then, we all lost.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** No one blamed you, Bruce.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** I did. For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease, something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together. And now look at me. Best of both worlds...

__[Three children behind Bruce walk up to him tentatively]__

****GIRL:**** Excuse me, Mr. Hulk?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Yes?

****GIRL:**** Can we get a photo?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** 100%, little person. Come on, step up. __[Holding out the phone to Scott] __You mind?

****SCOTT LANG:**** Oh, yeah.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Thanks, __[To the Children]__ Say "green"! __[The children and Bruce say Green as Scott snaps the photo.]__

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Did you get that?

****SCOTT LANG:**** __[leaning forward to hand back the phone] __Don't you wanna grab one with me? I'm Ant-Man.

****SCOTT LANG:**** They're Hulk fans, they don't know Ant-Man. Nobody does.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Wait, no, no, he feels bad. No, he wants you to...he wants to...__[to one of the boys]__ You want to take a picture with him, right? __[The boy shakes his head vigorously.]__

****SCOTT LANG:**** He's even saying no he doesn't. I get it. I don't want it either.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** But, come on, the kid! But he...but you...

****SCOTT LANG:**** I don't want a picture with them.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** __[To the children] __He's gonna feel bad. __[To Scott]__ Sorry. They said they'd do it.

****SCOTT LANG:**** I don't want it anymore.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** No, no...you feel bad.

****SCOTT LANG:**** Just take the goddamn phone.

__[Maybe next time, Scott.]__

****GIRL:**** Thank you, Mr. Hulk.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** No, it's great kids. Thank you very much. Hulk out!

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Bruce.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** __[Awkwardly]__ Dab!

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Bruce.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Listen to your Mom. She knows better.

****STEVE ROGERS:**** About we were saying...

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Right. The whole time travel do-over? Guys, it's outside my area of expertise.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** Well, you pulled this off. I remember a time when that seemed pretty impossible time, too.

[__The scene cuts to Tony Stark in the kitchen washing dishes after dinner. As he finishes the last of them, stumbles upon a photo of both Stark and Parker, with Parker holding his Stark Internship certificate. Tony finally knows what he's fighting for.]__

__[Cut to Tony talking to his computer, generating a holographic model of something he's working on.]__

****TONY STARK:**** Look at a mod inspiration, let me see what check out. So, recommend one last sim before we pack it in for the night. This time, in the shape of a mobius strip, inverted, please.

****F.R.I.D.A.Y:**** Processing...

****TONY STARK:**** Give me that eigenvalue. That, particle factoring, and a spectral decomp. That will take a second.

****F.R.I.D.A.Y:**** Just a moment.

****TONY STARK:**** And don't worry if it doesn't pan out. I'm just kinda -

****F.R.I.D.A.Y:**** Model rendered.

__[In a complete shock of amazement, the render comes back as 99.987% successful. Tony falls back, bewildered by this discovery.]__

****TONY STARK:**** Shit!

****MORGAN STARK:**** Shit.

__[Morgan, who has been hiding behind him all this time, giggles as she repeats the word Tony just uttered.]__

****TONY STARK:**** __[Whispering]__ What are you doing up, little mess?

****MORGAN STARK:**** Shit.

****TONY STARK:**** No, we don't say that. Only Mommy says that word. She coined it, it belongs to her.

****MORGAN STARK:**** Why you up?

****TONY STARK:**** 'Cause I got some important shit going on here. __[Morgan gives Tony a taste of the incredulous]__ What do you think? No, I got something on my mind. I got something on my mind.

****MORGAN STARK:**** Was it Juice Pops?

****TONY STARK:**** Sure was. That's extortion. Great minds think alike. Juice Pops, exactly was on...__[Looks back to the model, Then turns back]__ my mind.

__[In Morgan's room]__

****TONY STARK:**** You done? Yeah, now you are. __[Tony wiped her lips and pushing Morgan's head onto her pillow]__ That face goes there.

****MORGAN STARK:**** Tell me a story.

****TONY STARK:**** A story... Once upon a time, Morgoona went to bed. The end.

****MORGAN STARK:**** __[Giggling]__ That's a horrible story.

****TONY STARK:**** Come on, that's your favorite story. I love you tons. __[Kisses Morgan on the forehead.]__

****MORGAN STARK:**** I love you 3000.

****TONY STARK:**** __[Silently]__ Wow. __[Turns off the lamp]__ 3000\. That's crazy. __[Closed the door]__ Go to bed. Or I'll sell all your toys. Night, night.

__[Cut to the living room where Pepper is reading a book sitting on the couch. Tony paces in front of the fireplace.]__

****TONY STARK:**** Not that it's a competition, but she loves me 3000. You were somewhere on the low 6 to 900 range. __[Pepper scoffs]__

****TONY STARK:**** __[Absentmindedly] __What are you reading?

****PEPPER POTTS:**** Oh, it's just a book on composting.

****TONY STARK:**** __[Still absentmindedly]__ What's new with composting?

****PEPPER POTTS:**** Just -

****TONY STARK:**** I figured it out, by the way.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** You know, just so we're talking about the same thing -

****TONY STARK:**** Time travel.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** __[Amazed]__ What? Wow... That's amazing, and... terrifying.

****TONY STARK:**** That's right.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** We got really lucky.

****TONY STARK:**** Yeah, I know.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** A lot of people didn't.

****TONY STARK:**** No, I can't help everybody.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** It sort a seems like you can.

****TONY STARK:**** Not if I stop. I can put a pin in it right now, and stop.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** Tony, trying to get you to stop has been one of the few failures of my life.

__[Tony smiles]__

****TONY STARK:**** I sometimes feel I should put it in a locked box and drop it at the bottom of a lake... go to bed.

****PEPPER POTTS:**** But would you be able to rest?

_[Cut to a lab in the Avengers Compound, we see Bruce fiddling with buttons on a panel. Scott is in his Ant-Man costume in front of his van, with the back open to show the Quantum Tunnel. Nat and Steve are beside Bruce]_

_me: w__hat the hell is this?_

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Okay, here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the uhhh... the van thing.

[Scott opens the portal]

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Breakers are set, emergency generators are on standby.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Good. 'Cause if we blow the grid, I don't wanna lose Tiny here in the 1950's. __[Scott, Nat and Cap give Bruce a panicked look]__

****SCOTT LANG:**** Excuse me?

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** He's kidding. __[In a hushed tone to Bruce] __You can't say things like that!

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Just... It was a bad joke.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** You were kidding, right?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** __[Whispering to Nat]__ I have no idea. We're talking about time travel here. Either it's all a joke, or none of it is. __[Loudly and gives Scott a thumbs up]__ We're good! Get your helmet on, Scott. I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in 10 seconds. Makes sense?

****SCOTT LANG:**** Perfectly not confusing

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Good luck, Scott. You got this.

****SCOTT LANG:**** You're right. I do, Captain America.

__[Bruce presses a button, and Scott disappears into the Quantum Tunnel.]__

****BRUCE BANNER:**** On the count of three. 3... 2... 1!

__[Bruce presses a button, and someone in the Ant-Man suit comes back. A teenager in appears out of it.]__

****TEEN SCOTT LANG:**** Uh, guys? This...this doesn't feel right.

****STEVE ROGERS:**** What is this?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** What's going on?

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** That...who is that?

__[He pushes another couple of buttons, trying to fix the problem.] __

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Hold on. [Panicking]

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** Is that Scott?

****TEEN SCOTT LANG:**** Yes, it's Scott!

__[Teen Scott gets sucked in back into the quantum tunnel, and it appears to be an old man in the Ant-Man suit.]__

****OLD SCOTT LANG:**** Ow! My back!

****STEVE ROGERS:**** What is this?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** Can I get a little space here.

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Yeah yeah. Can you bring him back?

****BRUCE BANNER:**** I'm working on it! [Tapping the side of the button pad, trying to pull back Scott]

__[After a moment, another person appears in front of them. This time, it's a baby in the Ant-Man suit.]__

****STEVE ROGERS:**** It's a baby. [seriously]

me: ok this bull sh-

**STEVE ROGERS: johnathon don't**

**me: fine..**

****BRUCE BANNER:**** It's Scott.

****STEVE ROGERS:**** As a baby!

****BRUCE BANNER:**** He'll grow.

****STEVE ROGERS:**** Bring Scott back!

****BRUCE BANNER:**** __[motioning to Nat]__ When I say kill the power, kill the power.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** Oh my god. __[rapidly walk near to the generator]__

****BRUCE BANNER:**** And... Kill it!

__[Nat pulls down a lever, and everything shuts down. Scott, the normal Scott, gets spewed back out again.]__

****SCOTT LANG:**** Somebody peed my pants.

****NATASHA ROMANOFF:**** Oh thank god.

****SCOTT LANG:**** But I don't know if it was "baby" me or "old" me...Or just "me" me.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** [__holds up his his hands in a dramatic way] __Time travel!

me: like time travel to time it?

Chronoa: yes johnathon... it is...

( we all shocked, because a short and petite Supreme Kai of a youthful and pretty appearance with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Supreme Kais, she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Supreme Kais on the Sacred World of the Kai, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also sports a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeably shorter than Future Trunks and Goku. Despite her young appearance, she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period every since day my birth)

**BRUCE BANNER: who's that ?**

Chronoa: im the **Supreme Kai of Time** , but called me **Chronoa. and yes your avengers...**

**( 3 hours later )**

**TONY STARK:** Why the long face? Let me guess: He turned into a baby.

**STEVE ROGERS:** Among other things, yeah. What are you doing here?

_[He gets out of the car, and walks around to the back.]_

**TONY STARK:** _[Ignoring Steve's question]_ That's the EPR Paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang. It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody shoulda cautioned you against it.

**STEVE ROGERS:** You did.

**TONY STARK:** Oh, did I? _[acting like he did not; there's the Tony we know]_ Thank God I'm here. Regardless, I fixed it. _[He holds up his right hand, with a device on it]_ A fully functioning Time-Space GPS. I just want peace. _[Makes peace sign with his fingers]_ Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it.

**STEVE ROGERS:** Me too.

**TONY STARK:** We got a shot at getting these stones, but I gotta tell you my priorities: Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got? I have to, at all costs. And... maybe not die trying will be nice.

**STEVE ROGERS:** Sounds like a deal. _[Steve reaches out his hand to shake in the deal, in which Tony replies in the same way.] _

_[Tony reaches back into his trunk to pull something else out, Captain America's Shield. He makes to give it to Steve, who hesitates.]_

**STEVE ROGERS:** Tony...

**TONY STARK:** Why? He made it for you. [referring to Howard Stark] Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding.

_[Steve fits his arm into the shield.]_

**STEVE ROGERS:** Thank you, Tony.

**TONY STARK:** Will you keep that a little quiet? Didn't bring one for the whole team. _[Hesitates]_ ...We are getting the whole team, yeah?

**STEVE ROGERS:** We're working on that right now.

_[Cut to the Benatar landing in the yard of the Avenger's Compound. Scott is sitting having a Taco and some Nachos at a bench, and everything falls out of the taco as the Benatar lands. Nebula and Rocket walk out of the ship, and past Scott.]_

**ROCKET:** Hey, homie! Where's Big Green?

**SCOTT LANG:** Uh, Kitchen, I think. _[To himself as he sees Nebula] _That's awesome.

**NEBULA:** _[into an earpiece]_ Rhodey, careful on re-entry. There's an idiot on the landing zone.

_[She walks away. Moments later, just as Scott is getting back to his senses, Rhodey lands right in front of him without warning. This time Scott is so surprised, he drops the whole taco.]_

**SCOTT LANG:** Oh, God!

**RHODEY:** What's up, regular sized man?

_[As Rhodey walks away, Bruce walks out of the Compound. Seeing that Scott dropped his lunch, he hands two tacos from his own lunch to Scott. Scott takes it while giving Bruce a puzzling look at this act of kindness.]_

_[Cut to Bruce sitting at the back of a Utility car as they traverse the green countryside of Norway. They pass a sign labelled "_**WELCOME TO ****_NEW ASGARD, PLEASE DRIVE SLOWLY.". _**_They stop at a small town on a port. Bruce and Rocket get out of the car, and look around at the remaining Asgardians, living like normal humans at a port.]_

**ROCKET:** Kind of a step down from a from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot.

**BRUCE BANNER:** Hey, have a little compassion, pal. First they've lost Asgard, then half the people. They're probably just happy to have a home. _[Bruce spots Valkyrie looking over at him, and heads over to her.]_

**VALKYRIE:** You shouldn't have come!

**BRUCE BANNER:** Ah, Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry Girl.

**VALKYRIE:** _[Noticing Bruce's change of appearance]_ I think I liked you better either of the other ways.

**BRUCE BANNER:** _[motioning to Rocket]_ This is Rocket.

**ROCKET:** How you doin'?

**VALKYRIE:** _[Eyeing Rocket]_ He won't see you.

**BRUCE BANNER:** That bad, huh?

**VALKYRIE:** We only see him once a month, when he comes for... _[looking over to a pile of kegs of stout and other beer on the side]_ ... supplies.

**BRUCE BANNER:** It's that bad.

**VALKYRIE:** Yeah.

_[Cut to Rocket opening a door, and him and Bruce walking through it.]_

**ROCKET:** _[Grimacing at the smell] _What the... Woo! Something died in here.

**BRUCE BANNER:** Hello? Thor?

**THOR:** _[From another room.]_ Are you here about the cable?

_[He walks into view, and the audience's jaw drops. Thor, who is shirtless, has definitely put on more than a couple of pounds since we saw him last.]_

**THOR:** The Cinemax ran out about two weeks ago, and the sports were all kind of fuzzy. _[He grabs a beer]_

**BRUCE BANNER:** Thor?

_[He notices Bruce and Rocket standing there. He cracks into joy.]_ BOYS! Oh my God! Its so to see you! _[To Rocket, trying to hug him]_ Come here, you little rascal!

**ROCKET:** No, I'm good. I'm good. That's not necessary.

**THOR:** Hulk, you know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?

_[We see Miek and Korg sitting on a couch, PlayStation controller in hand, playing Fortnite and eating chips.]_

**KORG: **Hey boys!

**BRUCE BANNER:** Hey guys, long time no see.

**KORG:** Beer's on the bucket. Feel free to log on to the Wi-Fi. No password, obviously. _[He goes back to his game.]_ Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again.

**THOR:** Noobmaster?

**KORG:** Yeah, Noobmaster69 called me a dickhead.

_[Thor walks over to Korg, takes his headphones, and speaks into the mic.]_

**THOR:** Noobmaster? Yeah, it's Thor again. You know, the God of Thunder? Listen, buddy. If you don't log off this game immediately, I'm gonna fly over to your house, come down to that basement you're hiding in, rip off your arms then shove them up your butt! Oh, that's right. Yes, now go cry to your father, you little weasel!

**KORG:** _[Thor brings his headphones back]_ Thank you, Thor.

**THOR:** Let me know if he bothers you again, okay?

**KORG:** Thank you very much. I will.

**THOR:** So you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beer, tequila, all sorts of things.

_[Thor uses Stormbreaker to open a bottle of beer and starts drinking. Bruce walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder]_

**BRUCE BANNER:** Buddy, you all right?

**THOR:** Yes, I'm fine! Why, don't I look all right?

**ROCKET:** _[Concerned]_ You look like melted ice cream.

**THOR:** _[Laughs] _So, what's up?

**BRUCE BANNER:** We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything.

**THOR:** What, like the cable? _[burps]_ Cause that's been driving me bananas for weeks.

**BRUCE BANNER:** Like Thanos.

_[Thor's smile slowly disappears. He puts a shaky hand on Bruce's shoulder and points at him.]_

**THOR:** Don't you say that name.

_[Korg stands up and takes off his headphones]_

**KORG:** Um, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here.

**BRUCE BANNER:** _[quietly] _Please take your hand off me. _[He brushes away Thor's hand] _Now, I know that... guy might scare you.

**THOR:** Why would I be? Why would, why would I be scared of that guy? I'm the one who killed that guy, remember? Anyone else here killed that guy? Nope. Didn't think so. Korg, why don't you, tell everybody who chopped Thanos' big head off.

_[Thor walks off screen]_

**KORG:** Umm... Stormbreaker?

**THOR:** Now, who's swingin' Stormbreaker?

**BRUCE BANNER:** I get it. You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?

**THOR:** I don't know. Is it... Natasha?

**BRUCE BANNER:** It was you. You helped me.

**THOR:** _[walks over and looks out the window and points, still holding his beer]_ Why don't you ask the, Asgardians down there, how much my help was worth. _[he drops onto the sofa] _The ones that are left, anyway.

**BRUCE BANNER:** I think we can bring them back.

**THOR:** Stop. stop, okay? _[opens a packet on M&Ms]_ I know you think I'm down here wallowing in my own self-pity, waiting to be rescued and and saved. But I'm fine, okay? We're fine, aren't we?

_[The camera cuts to Korg and Miek eating pizza and playing once more]_

**KORG:** Nah, all good here, mate.

_[Cuts back to Thor]_

**THOR:** So, whatever it is that you're offering, we're not into it, don't care, couldn't care less. Goodbye.

**BRUCE BANNER:** _[from offscreen] _We need you, pal.

_[Thor shakes his head and ignores Bruce.]_

**ROCKET:** _[Crossing his arms] _There's beer on the ship.

**THOR:** _[pauses, but doesn't look up] _What kind?

**[SCREEN TITLE: TOKYO]**

_[After seeing a Quinjet flown to the capital, the scene cuts to a nightclub in the city of Tokyo, as the entertainment still intact, loads of dead bodies of yakuza members are seen as a hooded figure throws a shuriken at another yakuza member firing at him. They are shouting something in Japanese, as two more men come out of nowhere and draw out their UZIs.]_

**THUG #1:** あいつだ! アキヒコさんを！_(Romanized: Aitsu da! Akihiko-san wo!) (Translated: It's him! He's after Akihiko!)_

_[Both thugs fire their SMGs as both got slain by a shuriken. A yakuza member wielding a katana charges at him in the stairs, but is immediately overthrown and slain by the Ronin. Ronin then fights another sword-wielding thug, which is thrown outside the glass, killing him. The camera passes through two more buildings as the fighting ensues with different screams, shouts, more havoc inside, and gunfire. A man in a dark raincoat jumps through the glass window, with the Ronin doing the same, as both of them lands in a dark alleyway. The man in the raincoat turns to the Ronin, who just landed after him. It was Akihiko, the leader of a yakuza gang, whose head being hunted by the Ronin himself.]_

**AKIHIKO:** てめえ なぜこんなことをする? 俺たちてめえになにもしてねぇだろ！_(Romanized: Temē naze konna koto wo suru? Oretachi temē ni nani mo shitenē daro!) (English: Why are you doing this? We never did anything to you!)_

**RONIN:** _[As he draws out his katana and reversibly wields it.]地球の半分 サノスにやられた__... お前はなぜ無事なの…__(_Romanized:_ Chikyū no hanbun sanosu ni yarareta... Omae wa naze buji nano_...) _(English: You survived... Half of the planet didn't. They got Thanos... you get me.)_

_[Both sides engaged in combat as Ronin pierces his stomach, but doing only minor damage to him.]_

**RONIN:** _[Also in Japanese] お前はもう十分殺しただろ__(_Romanized:_Omae mo jūbun korshita daro) _You're done hurting people.

**AKIHIKO:** _[Japanese]俺らがだと__? 気でも狂ったか__! (Orera ga dato? Ki demo kurutta ka!)_ _[he gestures to all the scattered bodies of his henchmen] _(English:**WE**hurt people? You're crazy!)

_[Akihiko charges, which Ronin immediately blocks. Both clang swords for two seconds, seeming that the yakuza leader has the upper hand, but Ronin punches him in the face, and sword-points him to his throat, in which Akihiko is temporarily petrified.]_

_[He lowers down his sword as if he is about to surrender, but charges again at Ronin. Both swords clashed as Ronin slices his stomach, losing stamina, but gaining more strength from his rage.]_

**AKIHIKO:** _[in a Gatotsu-like sword stance] _死ね! _(Romanized: Shine!) (English: DIE!)_

_[They both draw their katanas and the sword-fight continues. Ronin is clearly a better fighter, but Akihiko is also quite experienced. They clang swords, and for a second, it looks like Akihiko has the upper hand swinging at Ronin's neck. Ronin, however, ducks and slides under the katana, and slices Akihiko in the stomach as he slides past. Akihiko, now fatally injured, drops his katana.]_

**AKIHIKO:** 待て! 助けてくれ! お前に何でもやる! 何が欲しい? _(Romanized: Mate! Tasukete kure! Omae ni nan demo yaru! Nani ga hosī? (English: _Wait! Help me! I'll give you anything! What do you want?)

**RONIN:** _[Raising his katana, in English]_ What I want... You can't give me.

_[He thrusts the blade downwards into Akihiko's stomach. The body of the Japanese falls to the ground. Ronin grabs the sword, and wipes it on his gauntlet, ridding it of the blood of Akihiko. He notices someone behind him, and grabs his mask, and slides it off his head, revealing himself as Clint Barton, who has gone on a rampage since the decimation. He turns around and looks at Nat, who is standing behind him, holding an umbrella, and in casual clothes.]_

**CLINT BARTON:** You shouldn't be here.

**NATASHA ROMANOFF:** Neither should you.

**CLINT BARTON:** I've got a job to do.

**NATASHA ROMANOFF:** Is that what you're calling this? Killing all these people isn't gonna bring your family back.

_[Clint starts to look emotional, on the verge of crying.]_

**NATASHA ROMANOFF:** We found something. A chance, maybe...

**CLINT BARTON:** _[Now openly crying]_ Don't...

**NATASHA ROMANOFF:** Don't what?

**CLINT BARTON:** ...don't give me hope.

**NATASHA:** I'm sorry I couldn't give it to you sooner.

_[We cut to the Avenger's Compound, where we see Thor in a hoodie, drinking a beer and walking through the compound's Testing Chamber. Tony is also there, walking in from behind Thor.]_

**Chronoa: so the stones are in past, but you know after day you born... zeno chosen me be your aunt, i sorry about your friends go to dust... i have idea to bring them back?**

**me: you know thanks give gift of gods...**

**Chronoa: sure!**

**( we hugged )**

****ONY STARK:**** __[To Thor]__ Drifting left. On the side there, Lebowski. __[To Rocket, who's working on something underneath a glass platform] __Ratchet, How's it going?

****ROCKET:**** It's Rocket. Take it easy. You're only a genius on Earth, pal.

__[Cut to a side room, where we see Scott, Bruce, Steve and Rhodey talking. Scott is in a white and red suit, similar to the Ant-Man suit.]__

****RHODEY:**** Time travel suit? Not bad.

****SCOTT LANG:**** __[Response to Hulk touching the suit and something red in a glass tube] __Hey, hey, hey! Easy, easy!

****BRUCE BANNER:**** I'm being very careful.

****SCOTT LANG:**** No, you're being very Hulky.

****BRUCE BANNER:**** I'm being careful.

****SCOTT LANG:**** __[Holding up the red glass bottle] __These are Pym Particles, alright? And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making any more.

****RHODEY:**** Scott, calm down.

****SCOTT LANG:**** Sorry. We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it. No do-overs. Plus two test runs. __[He accidentally presses a button, and shrinks, and then grows back to his normal size.] __One test run.

__[Cut to the testing chamber, where we see Steve, Nat, Tony, Scott, Bruce, Rhodey and Nebula standing at a control panel, presumably controlling the glass platform.]__

****SCOTT LANG:**** All right. I'm not ready for this.

me: ok then i-

**BARTON:** I'm game. I'll do it.

next ep


End file.
